


Ship in a bottle

by Cummytomato



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: All smut, Gangbang, M/M, PWP, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cummytomato/pseuds/Cummytomato
Summary: during the Pirate festival the summoner puts Ike and Tibarn in charge of a ship. as the night goes on and a few drinks loosen the old friends and partners up, they find themselves making the most of a lovely night on the ship.(why are you reading this? skip to the smut already)
Relationships: Ike/Tibarn (Fire Emblem), Tibarn/Darros, Tibarn/horny nameless crew
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Ship in a bottle

“You don’t hold your booze like a beorc.” Tibarn groaned as he rested his arms and head on the table between them. Ike gave a chuckle and poured himself another mug of cold frothy beer. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” He watched as the King of the Hawks rolled the Bottle of rye they’d finished by the midway point of their meal back and forth with his finger tips. “You’re very relaxed.” Ike noted with a smile. 

“Well I’ll admit, even if we were known as the Shipless Pirates, If it’s not the air, I prefer the sea. I like the way the Ship moves beneath my feet.” He chuckled and watched as the bottle rolled itself back from the edge of the table following the tilt of the ship. “It’s calming and invigorating at the same time.” Ike quirked an eyebrow at that. 

“In what way?”

“Hmm? Oh, I don’t know quite how to put it, something about the rocking? The way it moves beneath your feet, not quite like solid ground, but nothing like the air either. Exciting in a way.” Ike found a smirk on his lips and lifted a boot underneath the table and pressed it gently against Tibarn’s crotch. 

“Ah. Exciting in that way you mean.” He chuckled, feeling Tibarn’s cock hard as steel in his breeches against the sole of his boot. The king of the air sucked in a breath and the gentle pleasurable pressure. 

“Fuck. Yes.” 

“Just the movement of a ship gets you like this?” Ike smirked at his companion who nodded. 

“That, And well, present company certainly doesn’t help.” He gave Ike a flirty smirk and gave a disappointed sigh when the radiant hero took his boot off his cock. 

“Well then. Let’s make the most of the occasion.” Ike stood and Tibarn watched entranced as the blue haired stud adjusted the massive bulge running down his pant leg. Before Tibarn could make further comment the other man strolled over to the cabin door and threw it open, and called out to the rest of the ship. 

“Men! The captain needs some assistance. Get down here on the double.” He barked the order out to the crew and strode back over to the table where Tibarn sat stunned. There was a thump of heavy footsteps approaching, the first to arrive was none other than their favorite sail. Darros stood there quickly taking stock of the situation. Empty whisky bottles, a very clearly aroused captain standing possessively over the king of the hawks, and a silence that was approaching a roar. 

“Darros. Get over here and swab the deck.” Ike smiled and patted the Laguz’s shoulder. 

“Yes cap’n!” Darros approached the pair quickly, and before Tibarn had a moment to protest he found his chair pulled out from under him, and his chest and cheek on the table as he was maneuvered into bending at the waist. 

“-Well not what I was expecting” Tibarn gave a hearty laugh and gave a wink at Ike, his wings ruffling slightly as he settled into position. Presenting his ass for Darros while Ike reclaimed his seat across the table and watched with a contented smirk on his lips. He watched the Hero raise his mug to his lips again and take a satisfied drink as he watched Darros the fisherman unbuckle Tibarn’s breeches and hoist them down his plump round ass. 

“Pardon me sir.” Darros whispered huskily to the first mate before kneeling behind him and admiring the view. Tibarn opened his mouth to form a reply, but it dissolved into a whorish moan as Darros spread his ass wide and began tonguing the Pirate’s hole. Tibarn’s wings have a mighty involuntary beat at the sudden pleasure of having his ass ate. 

“I may not hold my booze like a Laguz, but you certainly sound more like a kitten than a hawk with a tongue in your ass.” Tibarn gave a slutty smile in reply. This was positively filthy, and he loved it. So did Darros if the Humming in his ass was anything to go by. The deck swabber was an expert at using his broad flat tongue to work open the king’s ring. The muscle had been taught as a tripwire when he’d first begun tonguing it, but a few short licks and plunges and it had become soft as putty and spread open and ready for more than just a tongue. 

“You’re a kinky fuck Ike.” Tibarn practically purred, rocking his ass back on the tongue inside him, his cock stood rock hard up against the underside of the table, and a long string of Precum was already beginning to drip it’s way to the planks below. Darros would have to clean that up later. 

“Just a little more sir.” Darros whispered huskily as the Hawk felt spit slicked, thick, calloused fingers circle his hole when the talented tongue pulled back. Tibarn licked his dry lips as the first slipped into him, almost entirely to the knuckle. A gentle and careful pace began as Darros worked his pointer finger in and out, dipping his tongue back in every couple thrusts to get the hole even wetter and sluttier. Tibarn moaned and his eyes rolled back in his head as one finger became two, and found his hands gripping the table corners for dear life as those two fingers were scissored open in him and Darros’ tongue plunged even deeper than before. 

“Fuck.” Tibarn was panting and rocking his hips back needing against the tongue and fingers working him open so expertly. 

“That’s enough Darros. He’s ready.” Ike gave a smile and a nod and the fisherman turned pirate nodded. Quickly rising to his feet and tugging at his own breeches. Tibarn didn’t look behind him when he heard the clank of a belt falling to the floor, and before he knew it something blunt and massive was pressing against his now loose and wet hole.

“Sweet mother of- fuck!” Tibarn panted as the blunt, fat cockhead pressing against his hole retreated a centimeter before plunging in just past the broad head, giving his ring a delicious stretch. “Godsdamn are you thick!” Darros wasn’t especially lengthy, but with Girth like his taking a fist might have been easier. Darros was patient despite how desperately he wanted to plunge all the way in to the hilt in the winged man. 

“You feel so good boss.” He moaned and draped himself gentle across the other man’s back, nuzzling his face into the surprisingly soft and downy feathers there. “I’m going the rest of the way in.” 

“Wait damnit- AH FUCK.” Tibarn cried out as the entirety of Darros’ cock suddenly snapped forward and gave Tibarn’s prostate a brutal punch, the winged man’s knees quaked as ropes of cum came spewing out his cockhead onto the ground in a puddle. 

“One thrust Tibarn? You certainly don’t take cock like a king.” It was rare to see the radiant hero so dominant and enjoying teasing his friend so much, but the mood was just right, and fuck if it wasn’t turning Tibarn on. 

“Cap’n he’s so tight.” Darros moaned as he gave a slow, practiced roll of his hips, stretching Tibarn’s hole one way then the next testing his limits. 

“Don’t worry about him, he’s taken more than you can imagine.” Encouraged by his newfound captain Ike, Darros started a steady rhythm pulling his cock back just a centimeter at a time before slamming it back in. Then progressively withdrawing a little more and plunging a little harder and deeper with each thrust. 

“Gods damn these Beorc, you’ll be the death of me.” Tibarn moaned, his body limp and pliant on the table and his cock bouncing and jerking hands free beneath it. His first load spent but more cum and pre oozing from his piss slit from the rough pounding he was taking from the back. 

“Capn! He’s clamping down on me like a mother! I don’t know if I’ll last.” Darros was panting and his bare chest was glistening with the exertion of the fuck he was throwing Tibarn. Ike nodded and stood, reaching over to the Fisherman’s mountainous pecs and giving a firm tweak to each nipple. 

“Go on then, show your first mate tribute.” 

“Yes Sir!” Darros bit his bottom lip concentrating all his attention on the feel of the Pirate’s hole around his cock, as building up like a tidal wave his orgasm ripped through him. The force of his last few thrusts scooted the table forward several inches and it gave a squeak of protest at the piston fucking. Tibarn felt his second orgasm draw painfully close as he felt shot after shot of hot Cum flood his insides. But before he could reach his second peak Darros went still and pulled his flaccid cock from the now gaping hole of the King of the air. 

“Damnit Sail I was so fucking close.” He panted, rubbing his brow into the wooden table frustrated and wagging his ass for more. 

“Sorry sir! I’ll fix it!” Darros immediately dropped to his knees and his tongue found its way inside a much looser hole, Tibarn hummed pleased as Darros ate his own loaf out of his ass. The fisherman’s hand’s came up and helped bring Tibarn to a delicious second orgasm, one hand roughly tugging at his low heavy danglers, and the other palming the slick wet head of his cock. 

“Fuck yes right there!” He panted as a sudden harsh thrust of the Sailor’s tongue against his already tender prostate brought Tibarn to the edge and over. A thick spray of cum went shooting down the length of his shaft and out his cockhead into Darros’ broad calloused palm, and spilling out between his fingers from the sheer force and volume of it. Tibarn collapsed completely into the table, not able to hold his bowed position. Darros stood up now and smiled at his captain and the job well done on the first mate before kicking his palm clean of the Hawk’s cumshot. 

“Crew! The first mate needs some more attention! Ike called out and the door which was hanging open for peeking eyes to enjoy the show suddenly welcomed through the dozen or so crew that the Summoner had assigned to Tibarn and Ike’s command for the pirate festival. Before Tibarn found himself recovered from two earth shaking orgasms and a power fucking from an incredibly thick tool, his holes were made busy again. One of the Deckhands This a long and curved cock quickly plugged up Tibarn’s loose asshole with his meat and was working a brutal pace against his prostate. Another had guided the King’s head to the edge of the table where he could feed the Hawk Amman a thick seven inch cock, the others quickly disrobed and formed a circle, waiting eagerly for a chance to give their first Mate tribute too. When one of the crew dumped a load In him another quickly took their place. The flurry of activity with Tibarn at the center of it left him dizzy and delighted as he was fucked absolutely in and out. 

“Fuck. Are you just going to watch or when am I going to get to polish Ragnell?” Tibarn moaned, licking cum off the two cocks currently presented to his mouth. 

“Impatient?”

“Always.” he winked at Ike as the crew member currently pounding his ass and filling the cabin with the heavy smack of his balls and hips against’ tibarn’ round and abused ass filled him with what must have been the seventh or eighth deposit of the night. There was a long hot drip of cum running from his hole, down the length of his balls and down his heavy half hard cock, the puddle of his own cum beneath him a clear indication of just how much he enjoyed being the center of attention. 

“That’s enough then Crew. go clean yourselves up. I’ll take care of the first mate.” Ike gave the sailors a wink and they all nodded, wiping themselves down and grabbing discarded clothes quickly before scooting quickly from the room and Closing the door to give Ike and Tibarn some privacy. Although, something told Ike that there would be quite a bit of contention over who got to peek through the keyhole on the door. Ike rose to his feet and stood across the table from Tibarn, still sprawled out, fucked out, and happy as a fat cat. “Enjoying the attention?”

“I can’t say I mind it. Thank you darling” Tibarn gave a blissed out smile to the hero who came around the table and turned him over gently into his back for the first time since the gang bang had begun. He looked down at the muscled body of the King before him covered in other men’s cum, cock pulsing and coming back to life, and hole dripping. 

“You’re beautiful like this.”

“HA! You are in a strange mood tonight friend. Come here, i enjoyed that little surprise, but you’ve earned a reward for your patience.” Tibarn brought Ike’s lips down to his own with a finger under his chin. Ike moaned into the kiss tasting his crew’s loads on his partner’s tongue. The Hero’s massive cock was threatening to tear free of his tight white pants, and he wasted no time in pulling off his shirt and beginning to work on his own belt. Tibarn helped as he could, using his boot to help shove his partner’s trousers down once his cock was free. Ike’s cock stood proud and positively dripping with pre cum from the excitement of watching the Hawk so roughly fucked. As Thick as Darros’ impressive tool had been opening up Tibarn, nothing compared to the radiant hero’s fat cock. Nearly a foot in length and thick enough to make even the bravest warriors scream, Tibarn was licking his lips hungrily. 

“I could eat you up.” Ike smiled sweetly, the horny dominant atmosphere dissolving away as he was overcome with love and lust for the other man. He rubbed his cockhead in a teasing circle up and around the king’s inner thighs, rocking his hips against the man’s own heft cock and balls, before finally positioning his head at the deliciously spread hole before him. Ike looked at Tibarn for a nod of approval, and when he got it he quickly pressed forward, feeling the already fucked out hole before him give way and stretch around his cockhead. 

“Fuck” they chimed in unison as Ike settled the base of his cock and his dark blue pubes flush against Tibarn’s sticky hole. Ike stood there a moment, watching the rise and fall of Tibarns chest and rock solid abs with his heavy breaths. He smiled seeing the bulge of his cock stuffing the man before him when he inhaled. Ike leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss, that was broken by a desperate moan as Ike withdrew a few veiny inches of cock and thrust them back inside the cum filled hole of his partner. 

“I’m amazed we’ve made it this far in the night without a Pirate booty joke.” Tibarn chuckled between gasps and moans, he watched as Ike latched his lips onto one of his pert, dusky nipples.

“Let’s not start now then.” he chuckled, slamming into Tibarn harshly. They both moaned when Ike’s cock hit a bend in Tibarn and pressed even deeper, lubed up by the dozen loads their crew had filled the Hawk king with. “You take my cock so well, even with our crew having already…” he moaned, too distracted by the sensations around his cock to finish his thought. 

“Yours is the perfect fit for me. That fat cock of yours would destroy a lesser man.” Tibarn chuckled, rolling his hips to clench around the dick inside him and to grate his slick cock up against Ike’s washboard abs. 

“Are you good? I don’t want to hurt your wings.” Ike asked as he began kissing up his partner’s muscled chest, sucking marks against the Hawk king’s tan neck. 

“Nothing better than the weight of you on top of me” Tibarn smiled, his hands finding the radiant hero’s nipples and pulling them gently, almost using them as reins to bring him back to Tibarn when the pull out of his cock before each thrust back in. 

“I’m going to cum if you keep doing that.” Ike warned and Tibarn smirked warmly in reply. 

“So? I expect seconds and thirds.” he wrapped his thick muscle arms around Ike’s neck, clinging to him as the hero pounded in and out of his hole desperately, lost in the pleasure of the already sloppy, cum filled hole of his king. 

“I- fuck!” Ike bit down hard at the nook of Tibarns neck, marking his partner as he thrust deep one last time and shot his load inside. To Tibarn it felt like a firehose, a torrent of hot thick cum being pumped deeper into him than any of the previous loads. His hole was clamped down so tight he swore he could feel each throb and pulse of Ike’s cock, and each jet of cum blasting down the thick tube of his cock to fill Tibarm. They stood there tangled for a moment before Ike lifted himself and looked down at his partner. 

“Ready for round Two captain?”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its been so long since my last attempt at fanfic, I hope y'all enjoy, if you wanna see the piece I made to go along with this story you can @cummytomato


End file.
